Step by Step
by chikazu
Summary: Hal-hal sederhana yang secara sadar-tak-sadar membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menyadari kalau ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Dan secara sadar-tak-sadar menumbuhkan hal yang aneh di hati mereka. / Boboiboy x Fang, Sho-ai, OOC akut, Don't like Don't Read!
1. 1-5

**Step by Step**

A BoboiBoy fanfiction by Chikara Az

BoboiBoy © Animonsta Studios

This fanfiction © Me

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : BL/sho-ai, OOC akut, semi-Canon, kumpulan drabbles

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy~

* * *

Hal-hal sederhana yang secara sadar-tak-sadar membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menyadari kalau ada _sesuatu_ di antara mereka. Dan secara sadar-tak-sadar menumbuhkan hal yang **_aneh_** di hati mereka.

* * *

**_1\. Skirt_**

* * *

Hari itu, entah dirasuki setan mana, Boboiboy memiliki ide gila dan hanya Gopal yang bisa membantunya mewujudkannya.

"Ubah celana Fang menjadi rok _pink_ berenda dengan kekuatanmu."

Gopal mengernyitkan dahi, tidak yakin. Seingatnya Boboiboy bukanlah anak yang senang mengganggu orang lain—yah kecuali nama yang tadi disebut oleh sang pahlawan Pulau Rintis itu. Gopal tidak mau melakukannya, sejujurnya. Dia tak akan mengakuinya keras-keras, tapi, Fang yang sedang marah sangat mengerikan dan mampu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Padahal jika mempertimbangkan ukuran tubuh, Gopal dapat menghajar Fang dengan mudah—jika dia punya rasa tega dan keberanian.

Tapi hanya Gopal yang ditembak Pistol Emosi Y yang begitu. Gopal yang asli sama sekali tidak berani.

Yah, Boboiboy tidak hilang akal. Sekalipun sudah mendapat penolakan dari Gopal, ia terus merayu sahabatnya. Mendesak, membujuk, walaupun dia tidak bersedia menghapus hutang Gopal pada Tok Aba. Enak saja.

Gopal terlalu baik, tentu saja. Pada akhirnya ia bersedia. Apalagi Boboiboy sudah berjanji akan memastikan Fang hanya mengarahkan amarahnya nanti pada Boboiboy alih-alih dirinya. Lagipula bayangan Fang menggunakan rok _pink_ imut membuatnya geli—apalagi jika orang yang asli benar-benar menggunakannya.

Maka, pada suatu siang saat mereka baru pulang sekolah, Gopal dan Boboiboy membuntuti sang target. Dan, tepat ketika mereka melewati halaman sekolah di mana banyak siswa lain berlalu-lalang, setelah memastikan mereka berdua tersembunyi di balik semak terdekat, Gopal pun melancarkan serangannya.

Fang tidak sempat berkelit. Celananya berubah menjadi rok _pink_ selutut yang dihiasi motif bunga putih manis dan berenda. Selama beberapa detik, anak-anak di sekitarnya terbengong—lalu terbahak. Sementara Fang tercenung saking kagetnya. Wajah tampannya perlahan dirambati rona kemerahan.

Selama beberapa detik, kedua pelaku lupa untuk bersembunyi. Gopal tertawa sampai meneteskan air mata sementara Boboiboy menutup hidung terburu-buru dengan tangan kiri. Wajahnya memerah juga—tapi ia sempat-sempatnya mengacungkan jempol kanan ke arah langit sambil berteriak, "TERBAIK!"

Ya—hanya selama beberapa detik, sebelum sepasang Harimau Bayang yang diselimuti amarah Tuannya membungkam mulut mereka.

.

.: :.

* * *

**_2\. Favorite_**

* * *

Jika ditanya apa makanan favoritnya, Boboiboy tidak bisa menjawab dengan pasti. Tapi, jika ditanya apa minuman favoritnya, tentu saja Coklat Panas Tok Aba yang akan jadi jawabannya. Baginya, coklat racikan sang kakek adalah yang terbaik.

Di suatu Minggu sore, Boboiboy sedang membantu mengurus kedai bersama Ochobot karena Tok Aba ada urusan di luar. Begitu kakeknya kembali, ia menyerahkan kantong plastik berisikan selusin donat lobak merah pada Boboiboy, yang memandang bungkusan itu dengan heran.

"Ada seorang teman kakek yang memberikannya. Kau makan sajalah. Kakek sudah kenyang."

Tok Aba seolah dapat membaca pikirannya. Boboiboy mengangguk paham. Tapi... selusin? Ia tidak akan sanggup menghabiskannya sendirian.

Tapi ia tahu siapa yang bisa.

Tersenyum kecil, ia pun duduk di bangku kedainya. Menaruh plastik itu di depannya sambil mengamati isinya. Wah, benar-benar selusin.

"Boboiboy, mau kubuatkan coklat panas sebagai pendamping donatmu itu?" tawar Ochobot.

Hm... mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika ia mengundang seseorang untuk menemaninya menghabiskan donat-donat ini. Ini kan, makanan favoritnya juga.

"Boleh. Tapi, buatkan dua gelas ya."

.

**_Kringg... Kringg.._**

"Halo?"

_"Fang, kau ada di rumah?"_

"Hah? Tentu saja. Di mana lagi seharusnya aku berada?"

_"Terbaik. Heheh, kau mau datang ke kedaiku sekarang? Kutraktir coklat panas deh."_

"Aku? Kenapa tidak mengajak teman-temanmu saja?"

_"Kau temanku juga, tahu. Selain itu... aku ada donat lobak merah."_

"...aku segera ke sana."

Fang membiarkan orang yang di seberang sana menutup telponnya, sementara dirinya segera bersiap untuk keluar rumah.

Dia merasa bersemangat. Entah kenapa. Baru kali ini orang itu mengundangnya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ada rasa senang yang aneh di dadanya.

Hei—ini pasti gara-gara donat lobak merah yang ditawarkan orang itu. Bukan apa-apa. Ya. Pasti begitu.

.

Boboiboy terkekeh kecil saat menutup telponnya. Ia menatap piring berisi donat lobak merah di depannya, yang kini sudah ditemani oleh dua gelas coklat panas Tok Aba.

Kombinasi ini seolah menyimbolkan dirinya dan Fang—salah satu orang _favorit_nya.

.

.: :.

* * *

**_3\. Paper_**

* * *

Papa Zola menerangkan pelajaran Matematika dengan penuh penghayatan. Mengukir angka dan simbol aritmatika dengan cepat di papan tulis dengan kapur. Mengajarkan materi yang akan membuat kepala murid-muridnya berasap, dan Fang tidak keberatan akan itu. Matematika adalah hal yang ia sukai.

Namun, ketika ia sedang menyalin materi di papan tulis ke buku catatannya, selembar kertas yang sudah diremas menjadi bola kecil terlempar ke arahnya, mendarat dengan manis di hidung Fang. Ia merutuk kecil dan memungut kertas yang jatuh ke atas buku catatannya. Kesal, ia meluruskan kertas itu dan menemukan sebuah pesan di dalamnya.

_Hoi, kau mengerti tidak apa yang diterangkan? Pusing sekali aku melihat papan tulis._

Fang mengernyit. Ia mengenali tulisan tangan ini. Dia pun mengangkat wajah dan menangkap sosok Boboiboy yang duduk di bangku membelakangi dirinya. Anak yang bisa terpecah menjadi tiga itu menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangan. Dari sini saja Fang tahu kalau anak di depannya itu bosan.

Tapi memangnya ia peduli? Fang hanya memasukkan kertas itu ke saku celananya untuk ia buang nanti dan kembali fokus ke Papa Zola.

Seandainya tidak ada kertas lain yang mengetuk kacamatanya beberapa menit kemudian.

_Jawab dong. Aku bosan sekali. Sekalian, bisa kau terangkan apa yang diajarkan Cikgu Papa?_

Fang harus menahan diri untuk tidak menggebrak meja dan menghardik anak di depannya. Memangnya siapa dia? Makanya perhatikan gurumu baik-baik, jangan hanya mengeluh begitu dan menyerah sebelum mencoba!

Gemas, Fang kembali memasukkan kertas itu ke sakunya. Menghela napas dan memberi perhatian penuh lagi pada Papa Zola. Fokus. _Fokus_.

Sebuah gumpalan kertas kali ini jatuh dengan tepat di mejanya.

_Sori, tadi cuma becanda. Tapi aku memang bosan sih. Jangan marah dong._

Cukup sudah.

Anak bersurai anggur itu merobek selembar kertas dari bukunya, kemudian menulis sebuah pesan singkat dengan cepat. Diremasnya kertas itu dan dilemparnya ke bangku anak di depannya.

Kemudian sebuah gumpalan kertas lain mendarat di mejanya, tepat saat ia baru saja melemparkan kertasnya sendiri. Ia mengernyit. Tentu saja ini bukan dari Boboiboy, karena tidak mungkin Boboiboy bisa menulis dan melemparkan kertas secepat itu. Namun, ketika ia melihat anak bertopi oranye itu menundukkan kepala dan menangkap sosok Yaya yang duduk di depan Boboiboy, punggungnya bergetar seolah menahan tawa, kecurigaannya pun jatuh pada gadis itu.

Fang meluruskan kertas itu, mungkin kertas ini dari Yaya? Tapi sejak kapan perempuan rajin itu ikut bermain-main di tengah pelajaran begini? Dan... dari jarak sejauh itu, bagaimana Yaya melemparkan kertas hingga tepat sasaran tanpa berbalik?

_Ah... dia kan bisa mengendalikan gravitasi... _batin Fang, menyeringai kecil. Menggunakan kekuatannya untuk hal seperti ini? Sama sekali bukan Yaya. Kekehan pelan pun lolos dari mulutnya.

Namun, begitu membaca isi pesan itu, wajah Fang merona. Ya, itu memang dari Yaya, tapi isinyalah yang membuat Fang tercengang. Ia buru-buru meremas kertas itu kembali dan memasukkannya ke saku bersama kertas-kertas lain. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia harus menutupi wajahnya agar rona memalukan itu tidak terlihat oleh yang lain. Satu bola kertas kembali mendarat di mejanya, berasal dari Boboiboy.

Fang masih sibuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak membaca pesan dari Boboiboy—malah langsung memasukkannya ke saku. Dia harus bicara pada Yaya mengenai isi pesannya tadi, bukan Boboiboy.

.

_Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Aku sedang mencoba untuk fokus!_

Boboiboy menahan tawa begitu melihat tulisan rapi Fang di kertas yang dikirim dari bangku di belakangnya. Tulisan Fang mirip tulisan seorang gadis, pfft.

Saat Boboiboy akan menulis balasannya, mata coklatnya menangkap gerakan Yaya yang melempar segumpal kertas pada Fang. Kertas itu sempat akan salah sasaran seandainya Yaya tidak menggunakan kekuatannya. Hah? Sejak kapan Yaya iseng juga? Apalagi sampai menggunakan kekuatannya. Niat banget.

Boboiboy semakin heran ketika punggung Yaya bergetar, dan ada tawa teredam yang hanya dapat didengar Boboiboy.

Namun, Boboiboy pun mengangkat bahu, memutuskan bahwa itu bukan urusannya. Ia bisa cari tahu nanti. Boboiboy meremas kertas di tangan yang sudah ia tulisi dan melemparnya ke belakang. Ia menunggu balasan, namun tidak ada kertas lain yang melayang.

Heran, Boboiboy kemudian menoleh cepat ke arah Fang. Ia terkejut saat menemukan sang rival sedang menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, entah karena apa. Hei, ada apa dengannya?

Boboiboy melempar beberapa pesan lagi ke arah Fang, yang semuanya tidak dibalas. Atau malah sama sekali tidak dibaca. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Kecurigaan yang tadi sempat teredam kembali menyala. Mata coklat Boboiboy menyipit saat memandang punggung Yaya. Ia benar-benar harus bertanya nanti.

.

Begitu kelas berakhir, Fang segera membuang kertas-kertas yang tadi dilemparkan oleh Boboiboy padanya. Beberapa pesan terakhir sama sekali tidak dibacanya, namun ia tidak merasa bersalah.

Sebuah kertas dari Yaya masih ada di genggamannya. Ia masih harus membicarakan isi pesan itu dengan sang pengirim. Oh tidak, ia tidak akan membicarakannya dengan Boboiboy. Tidak. Tak akan pernah.

.

"Hey, Yaya, apa maksud—"

"Yaya, tadi kau—"

Perkataan mereka yang diucap bersamaan terhenti di tengah jalan. Dua anak lelaki sebaya yang berada di kedua sisi bangku seorang gadis itu terdiam sambil memandang satu sama lain, tampak enggan melanjutkan ucapan masing-masing. Sementara Yaya, yang dipanggil oleh keduanya, hanya memasang senyum penuh arti sambil tetap duduk di kursinya.

"Ya, ada apa, Boboiboy, Fang?"

.

.

_Maaf, Boboiboy hanya ingin menarik perhatianmu saja. Dia kalau suka sama seseorang memang selalu begitu. Abaikan saja dia ya, Fang. –Yaya_

.

.: :.

* * *

**_4\. Sick_**

* * *

Rasanya pusing sekali. Dunia serasa berkunang-kunang dan membuatnya ingin muntah. Mulutnya terasa pahit, padahal hanya ada saliva yang membasahi lidahnya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan kuasa tiganya sekalipun tidak mampu membuatnya menengadah dari dekapan tangannya yang terlipat. Haduh...

"Boboiboy, hey, bangun! Daritadi kau tidur terus saat Papa Zola menerangkan. Enak sekali kau ya?" ucap sebuah suara. Boboiboy mengenalinya samar-samar. Bayangan seorang anak lelaki yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya dan mengenakan ekspresi cemberut di wajah oriental tampannya terbentuk di benaknya. Ujung bibirnya berkedut, tapi bayangan itu segera hilang karena nyeri yang terus menyiksa kepalanya.

"Fang, tampaknya dia tidak sehat?" gumam seorang gadis. Ah—itu pasti perempuan manis berjilbab pink, sahabatnya...

"_Haiya_... merepotkan sekali! Gopal sudah tidak masuk, dan sekarang Boboiboy juga sakit?" logat bicara itu ia kenali sebagai milik sahabatnya yang lain—seorang gadis berambut keabuan yang diikat dua...

"Huh? Sakit? Masa sih...?"

Sebuah tangan yang berkulit halus menyentuh dahinya, namun sentuhan itu hanya berlangsung selama sedetik karena sang pemilik tangan langsung menariknya dengan cepat.

"Astaga! Panas sekali! Kompor kali, ya?!" sembur suara pertama yang ia dengar tadi.

"G-gawat! Fang, cepat bawa dia ke UKS!"

"H-heh?! Kenapa harus aku?"

"Memang selain kau harus siapa lagi? Gopal kemarin kan kehujanan, dia sakit dan tidak masuk hari ini! Kau harapan kami selanjutnya!"

"Tapi—"

"Sudah! Cepat bawa dia!"

Terdengar gerutuan dan ia merasa seseorang merangkulnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ah—orang ini... Fang. Ya, Fang. Anak pemilik kuasa bayang yang adalah rivalnya. Fang kemudian merangkulkan sebelah tangan Boboiboy ke bahunya sendiri.

"Hei, kau masih bangun kan? Aku tidak bisa membawamu ke UKS kalau kau tidak sadarkan diri oke? Kalau kau bangun, anggukkan kepala."

Boboiboy melakukan seperti yang diminta.

"Bagus... em, kuharap kau masih bisa berjalan ke UKS. Tapi aku akan membantumu."

Tentu saja dia masih sanggup jika Fang memapahnya. Badannya memang masih terasa agak lemas, tapi dia bisa menyerahkan sebagian beban tubuhnya pada sang rival bersurai anggur. Ketika mereka meninggalkan kelas, ia merasakan Yaya dan Ying mengikuti di belakang.

.

"Hah. Alasan macam apa itu? _'Aku takut membuat Tok Aba dan Ochobot khawatir jika aku pulang awal, jadi kalau aku istirahat di sini dulu sebentar, mungkin aku bisa merasa lebih baik dan saat pulang nanti keadaanku tidak begitu parah'_."

Boboiboy menyeringai lemah. Ia terbaring di atas salah satu tempat tidur di UKS dengan kompres menempel di dahinya sambil mendengarkan ocehan Fang yang menemani di samping ranjangnya. Anak itu duduk di sebuah bangku yang sudah disediakan, menceracau karena kesal. Tadinya ia menolak menunggui Boboiboy di UKS, namun Yaya dan Ying memaksanya. Fang tidak bisa berkelit, apalagi Ying mengancamnya akan memasukkan biskuit Yaya di setiap makanan yang akan ia santap jika ia menolak. Yaya dan Ying tidak bisa menemani Boboiboy karena mereka perempuan dan enggan ketinggalan pelajaran. Kini dua saingan dalam peringkat kelas itu sudah meninggalkan UKS.

Ya, Boboiboy menolak untuk pulang awal. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Tok Aba karena harus menjemputnya dan membuat kedainya kekurangan seorang pekerja. Namun—selain itu, sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang membuatnya tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Boboiboy tak akan pernah mengatakannya keras-keras, tentu.

"Jangan bilang kau hujan-hujanan bersama Gopal kemarin."

Fang memicingkan matanya, dan Boboiboy mau tidak mau meringis, dalam diam mengiyakan. Namun, saat ia mendengar helaan napas Fang, rasanya ia ingin membela diri.

"Kami kehujanan, oke? Ke-hu-ja-nan. Bukan hujan-hujanan! Dua hal itu berbeda." Argumen yang lemah, memang. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.

"Sudah tahu hujan-hujanan itu tak akan baik buat kesehatan, dasar bodoh."

"Hey! Sudah kubilang, kami kehu—"

Ucapannya terhenti saat tangan yang dibalut sarung tangan ungu milik Fang lagi-lagi menyentuh dahinya. Lebih tepatnya, memperbaiki kompres yang letaknya agak miring karena Boboiboy yang tak mau diam.

"Kalau sedang sakit, jangan banyak bergerak. Kau bilang kau ingin memulihkan kondisimu, kan? Nah, sekarang, tidurlah. Aku akan menungguimu." Ujar Fang. Entah ia yang berkhayal atau apa, tapi kenapa Boboiboy mendengar nada cemas di suara itu?

Memutuskan bahwa sekarang bukan saatnya berdebat, ia pun mendengus pelan. "Hm, ya. Kau benar. Oke, akan kucoba tidur."

Namun, setelah beberapa percobaan untuk mengantarnya ke alam mimpi, tidak ada yang memberikan hasil. Ia sudah menghitung domba hingga seribu, tapi kesadaran seolah enggan meninggalkan benaknya. _Deja vu_. Rasanya seperti beberapa waktu lalu saat mereka mencoba menyelidiki keberadaan Boboiboy Api dalam dirinya.

Fang sepertinya berpikiran sama dengannya, karena anak itu langsung berkata penuh kesinisan, "Mau kunyanyikan lagu tidur Mandarin lagi? Kau ini, sakit pun susah tidur."

Argh. Tidak, tidak. Boboiboy tidak yakin suara nyanyian Fang bisa membuatnya terlelap. Namun, jika ada sesuatu dari Fang yang dapat menidurkannya, rasanya hanya ada satu yang bisa ia pikirkan.

"Kalau kau memberiku cium di pipi, mungkin bisa saja." Semburnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Keheningan yang menyambut ucapannya kemudian membuat Boboiboy menyesali perkataannya. Sial. Hanya tunggu waktu hingga Fang memukul pipi atau menyerangnya dengan Harimau Bayang. Fang tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan menjadi lebih lembut pada yang sakit, bagaimana pun juga.

Namun, sepertinya pikiran Boboiboy itu salah.

Ekspresi Fang dipenuhi keraguan saat ia berucap, "Kau yakin itu bisa membantu? Kalau iya, mungkin aku—kurasa, tak apa-apa."

Boboiboy tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

.

.: :.

* * *

**_5\. Impressions_**

* * *

Yaya dan Ying sepakat bahwa ada yang aneh di antara dua anak lelaki itu.

Boboiboy adalah anak lelaki yang cenderung tak suka mengganggu orang, namun sepertinya ia senang sekali membuat Fang kesal. Fang adalah anak lelaki pemarah yang siap menghajar siapa pun yang berani mengganggunya, tapi Boboiboy selalu selamat tanpa luka setelah mengisengi Fang untuk kesekian kali.

Keduanya memperlakukan satu sama lain dengan... ehem, _spesial_. Pantaslah kalau dua gadis berotak di atas rata-rata ini curiga. Apalagi, mereka sudah lama mengenal Boboiboy, dan jelas-jelas sikap anak itu ketika berada di sekitar Fang akhir-akhir ini berbeda. Seperti ingin membuat perhatian pemuda bersurai anggur itu hanya tertuju padanya. Ying tidak lupa dengan pandangan tajam Boboiboy yang diarahkan padanya saat ia meminta Fang mengajarinya sebuah materi yang tidak ia mengerti. Dan dia juga ingat wajah Fang yang agak merona saat Boboiboy menyematkan setangkai bunga di telinga kirinya—beberapa waktu lalu. Saat itu Boboiboy iseng ingin mengingatkan Fang pada insiden Pistol Emosi Y dan membuat anak berkacamata malu kuadrat. Dan mohon dicatat, Boboiboy masih sehat _wal afiat_ setelah mengisengi Fang seperti itu. Untuk kesekian kali.

Namun Yaya sepertinya tahu sesuatu. Ying memaksa sahabatnya itu untuk memberitahunya apa yang ia sembunyikan namun Yaya hanya tertawa penuh arti, enggan membocorkannya. Dia hanya bilang, kalau sebenarnya tidak mengherankan mereka seperti itu jika ia tahu alasannya.

_Well_, Ying cerdas. Tentu saja tidak akan mengherankan jika ia tahu alasannya. Masalahnya, ia tidak tahu!

Oke, dia punya dugaan, memang. Namun dugaan itu rasanya sangat tak masuk akal bila dikaitkan dengan dua orang yang menganggap satu sama lain sebagai rival.

Terbiasa mengetahui segala sesuatu membuat Ying tak bisa tenang jika tidak mencari tahu. Maka, ia mulai menyelidiki hal yang mengganggu pikirannya di samping nilainya yang terus bersaing dengan Yaya. Ini juga masih ada hubungannya dengan harga dirinya, karena... _well_, Yaya tahu sesuatu, masa dirinya tidak?

Oke, kembali ke masalah. Menanyakan langsung kenapa keduanya bertingkah berbeda di sekitar satu sama lain tidak akan memberikan hasil memuaskan, maka Ying memakai cara lain.

Mungkin menanyakan Fang tentang pendapatnya mengenai Boboiboy dan sebaliknya akan memberikan sebuah petunjuk.

Ekspresi cuek Fang yang biasa berubah menjadi masam ketika Ying memulai penyelidikannya pada suatu pagi, saat istirahat pertama sedang berlangsung. Boboiboy sudah menghilang menuju kantin bersama Gopal, sedangkan Fang tumben-tumbennya tidak keluar kelas. Ying memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menduduki bangku Boboiboy yang berada tepat di depan Fang dan mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan pada anak berkacamata ungu itu.

_"Menurutmu Boboiboy itu orang seperti apa?"_

"Dia berisik dan menyebalkan." Sembur Fang.

"_Haiya_... segitu saja? Yang lebih spesifik, dong!" ujar Ying tak puas.

"_Ish_, jawaban apa yang kauharapkan? Dua kata itu cukup merangkum sikap Boboiboy, kau tahu!" Fang mendecak. Kemudian, ekspresinya sedikit melunak saat ia menambahkan, "Yah, dia terkadang kelewat baik, terlalu peduli pada orang lain sedangkan dirinya dalam bahaya. Menyebalkan dan sok jadi pahlawan. Dan coba kau lihat seringainya itu! Urgh, membuatku ingin menamparnya agar seringai itu hilang!"

"Hee.. lalu, lalu?" Ying mencatat ucapan Fang dalam kepalanya.

"Seringainya adalah hal terakhir yang kusukai. Tapi dia bisa menjadi perhatian kadang-kadang, tanpa diduga. Aku heran dengan sikapnya, selalu berubah-ubah. Mungkin pengaruh dari tiga kekuatannya...? Tapi yaa, itu! Aku tetap saja membencinya! Dia mengesalkan sekali!"

Ying tersenyum ketika melihat rona merah tipis mewarnai pipi putih Fang. Ah... ini mirip dengan hal yang ada di komik Jepang yang pernah ia baca... apa itu namanya? _Tsundere_?

Seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua dan tahu-tahu ada sebungkus donat lobak merah yang mendarat di meja Fang. Ying tertegun dan segera menoleh ke sampingnya, di mana Boboiboy sedang berdiri sambil memegang sebungkus roti. Rupanya anak itu baru kembali dari kantin...

"Ambil tuh, Fang. Kau tidak bawa uang jajan kan? Karena aku baik, kubelikan deh." Ujar Boboiboy. Ying segera berdiri dari bangku anak itu, tanpa kata membiarkan Boboiboy duduk. Tapi ia belum mau meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hah? Untuk apa? Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot!" seru Fang.

"Halah, ambil saja. Waktu pulang masih agak lama. Akan merepotkan kalau aku mendengar suara perutmu di tengah pelajaran."

"Apa katamu!?"

Ying segera mundur, sadar bahwa akan ada pertengkaran dan adu mulut antara Fang dan Boboiboy. Dan tentu saja, ia hanya berpura-pura tidak menyadari akan lirikan tajam Boboiboy yang lagi-lagi terarah padanya.

.

"Fang seperti apa, katamu?"

Ying mengangguk. Siang itu, dua hari setelah ia menanyai Fang, kedai Tok Aba tidak terlalu ramai, maka Boboiboy bisa menemaninya bicara sambil ditemani dua gelas coklat panas. Hanya ada Ochobot yang membantunya mengurus kedai, Tok Aba sedang beristirahat sejenak di dalam rumah. Boboiboy menyesap coklatnya sebelum menjawab lebih jauh.

"Dia pemarah. Galak sekali." Dan kemudian anak itu mengangkat bahu.

"_Ish_, kalau itu saja aku juga sudah tahu..." Ying memutar bola matanya.

"Memangnya kata apa lagi yang cocok menggambarkan dia? Licik, sombong, mungkin bisa. Selalu ingin jadi yang terbaik," Boboiboy menghela napas. "Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dia ingin berteman dengan banyak orang dibalik sifat galaknya itu. Dia hanya kelewat pemalu, mungkin? Padahal dia bisa saja jadi baik dan perhatian."

Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi paras Boboiboy ketika menerangkan itu, namun kemudian senyuman itu digantikan kerutan tak menyenangkan dan ia menoleh ke arah Ying dengan curiga.

"Kenapa? Apa kau menyukai Fang?"

Ying bersyukur ia tidak tersedak coklat panasnya ketika Boboiboy menanyakan itu.

"Hah? Apa?" Ying meletakkan gelasnya dengan agak terburu-buru di meja. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?"

Boboiboy tampaknya tidak teryakinkan dengan jawaban itu. "Karena kau menanyakan hal itu..."

"Kuberitahu kau Boboiboy, _haiya_, aku tidak menyukainya, oke! Kau tenang saja..." gadis itu tertawa geli. Aduh, Ying bisa saja mengajukan kecurigaan yang sama dengan Boboiboy, padahal...

"Heh... kirain. Terus kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Boboiboy tampak rileks sekarang, membuat Ying makin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Kebutuhan penyelidikan. Kurasa kau tidak akan mau tahu."

"'Penyelidikan'?" Boboiboy tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya? Menurutmu Fang bagaimana secara keseluruhan?"

Sang anak pemilik kuasa tiga mengangkat bahu lagi. "Galak, namun bisa menjadi baik dan menyenangkan jika mau. Sayangnya teralu gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa dia terkadang bisa jadi imut."

"_'Imut'_?" Ying menahan tawa.

Boboiboy tampaknya baru menyadari akan apa yang ia baru saja katakan dan wajahnya merona. "H-hey! Maksudku bukan begitu—"

"Ah, itu ada Fang!"

Mata Ying tidak luput akan tubuh Boboiboy yang menegang dan betapa cepatnya anak itu berdiri dan berbalik, mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh gadis itu. Benar saja, seorang anak lelaki berambut biru keunguan sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Boboiboy langsung memasuki kedainya lagi dengan secepat kilat.

"Oh, hai, Ying. Aku tidak menyangka kau ada di sini." Sapa Fang ketika anak itu akhirnya sampai di kedai dan menyamankan diri di samping Ying, tepat di bangku yang tadi diduduki Boboiboy. "Tolong coklat panasnya satu, Ochobot."

"Biar aku saja yang membuatnya! Kau pasti kelelahan, kan, Ochobot?" sembur Boboiboy terburu-buru. Fang mengernyitkan dahi sementara Ying harus berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa.

"Err, sebenarnya tidak sih—" ucap sang robot pemberi kuasa, namun Boboiboy tak menghiraukannya.

"Sudah, biar aku saja!"

Memutuskan bahwa Boboiboy akan disibukkan untuk sementara waktu, Ying pun mengajak Fang bicara.

"Eh, tumben kau ke mari." Katanya.

"Hm? Aku lumayan sering ke sini, kok. Hanya saja kita memang jarang berkunjung secara bersamaan, mungkin?" jawab Fang. Anak itu meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja, tampak sudah terbiasa.

"Oh iya?" dan Fang menjawab perkataan tidak yakinnya dengan anggukan kecil. Fakta yang menarik. Ying lagi-lagi mencatatnya di kepala.

"Satu gelas coklat panas siap!" seru Boboiboy, membuat perhatian dua temannya terarah padanya. Fang mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum kecil dan meraih gelasnya. "Fang, mau cerita apa lagi hari ini?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menikmati coklat panas saja." Fang kemudian menyesap cairan manis itu.

"Fang sering bercerita?" lagi-lagi Ying tertarik.

"Yep. Setiap dia ke mari dia suka bercerita mengenai banyak hal. Aku tahu bagaimana pendapatnya tentang semua anak di kelas." Boboiboy nyengir, sementara Fang memutar mata.

"Heh... kalian dekat sekali dong, ya." Satu-satunya gadis di kedai itu pun tertawa kecil.

"Hah? Aku dekat dengan si berisik ini? Tidak usah ya." Fang berucap sinis.

"Yah, aku sih tidak keberatan. Paling hanya dicakar Harimau Bayang tiga hari sekali. Fang sensitif sekali sih." Boboiboy membalas tanpa kalah sinis.

Ying tersenyum saja saat—lagi-lagi, _pasangan_ di depannya beradu mulut. Seolah-olah lupa bahwa ada Ying di sekitar mereka. Seolah-olah dunia milik berdua saja.

Mungkin dugaan Ying tidak salah. Tepat sasaran malahan. Hanya saja dua orang di depannya kini enggan mengakui hal itu. Yah, mereka memang masih kecil sih, tak usah terburu-buru. Ying juga tidak akan melakukan apa pun mengenai itu. Ia hanya akan menunggu keduanya menyadari perasaan masing-masing dengan sendirinya. Untuk saat ini, ia sudah puas menjadi pengamat dari dekat.

Ah, ada banyak yang perlu ia bicarakan dengan Yaya.

* * *

.: :.

**FIN**

.: :.

* * *

**A/N :**

AHAHAHAHA /difenthung

Sa-salam kenal, penghuni fandom Boboiboy- *nyengir. Saya Azu, dan saya jatuh cinta dengan Boboiboy x Fang beberapa hari lalu, dan saat itu pula saya terjun ke fandom ini. Saya kaget juga karena ternyata fans Boboiboy lumayan banyak. Shipper Boboiboy x Fang juga lumayan. Cuma saya masih kekurangan asupan dari pair satu ini, jadi mau nggak mau saya buat sendiri—padahal masih sibuk sama tugas-tugas orz. Kalau ada yang bisa ngasih saya fanfic/doujin/fanart Boboiboy x Fang yang bagus, saya akan sangat berterima kasih! /hey

Saya belum terlalu mengenal karakter-karakter di seri Boboiboy, karena saya jarang nonton acaranya sih. Nggak sempet download, streaming di YT, dan jarang nengok MN*CTV buat nonton Boboiboy dikarenakan nggak ada waktu huhu. Jadi, tolong maklumi OOC tingkat tinggi yang mungkin ada di fanfic ini orz orz. Saya udah beberapa bulan kena WB, jadi susah juga mau ngetik—

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran, dan pendapatnya mengenai fanfic ini akan sangat diapresiasi! Saya senang sekali akhirnya bisa merampungkan drabble-drabble ga jelas ini OTL

Saya tidak tahu apakah akan melanjutkan ini atau nggak—tapi untuk saat ini saya tarok 'FIN' dulu deh. Saya gak yakin bisa nulis lagi untuk beberapa bulan ke depan *lirik tumpukan tugas, jadwal ujian, dan fanfic dari fandom sebelah yang belum keapdet /diinjek

Sebarkan cinta Boboiboy x Fang! /hah

**Azu**


	2. 6-10 : Boboiboy's Side

**Step by Step**

A BoboiBoy fanfiction by Chikara Az

BoboiBoy © Animonsta Studios

This fanfiction © Me

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : BL/sho-ai, OOC akut, semi-Canon, kumpulan ficlet/drabble

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy~

.

Hal-hal sederhana yang secara sadar-tak-sadar membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menyadari kalau ada _sesuatu_ di antara mereka. Dan secara sadar-tak-sadar menumbuhkan hal yang **_aneh_** di hati mereka.

.

.: :.

* * *

**_6\. _****_Popular_**

* * *

"Fang, ayo main!"

"...Huh. Kali ini apa yang kau mau, hah?"

"Caranya begini, aku akan berkata kalau kau lebih populer dariku, dan kau juga harus berkata kalau aku lebih populer darimu. Yang tidak bisa harus memberi ciuman pipi pada yang menang."

"He? Tunggu—"

"Siap? Aku dulu ya! Fang lebih populer dariku di sekolah—ah, tidak, di Pulau Rintis!"

"Huft. Baru sadar?"

"Sekarang giliranmu."

"Hah?"

"Kuberi tiga kesempatan. Ingat, ciuman dari yang kalah untuk yang menang!"

"Tunggu, aku tidak bilang akan ikutan!"

"Kenapa? Dengan yang begini saja kau takut?"

"T-tentu saja tidak! Argh, oke, oke!"

"Nah, giliranmu, mulai!"

"Boboiboy lebih—eh, dia lebih—Boboiboy lebih pop—"

"Dua kesempatan lagi!"

"Yang tadi dihitung? Sial! Eh, um, Boboiboy lebih popu—lebih—a-aku tidak bisa! Tidak mau!"

"Satu kesempatan lagi, Fang~"

"A-aku tidak mau mengakuinya, bodoh! Tidak bisa—"

"Kau benar-benar ingin memberiku ciuman, ya?"

"TIDAK! Sial! Umh, Boboiboy lebih... dia, lebih—Boboiboy lebih populer—ARGH!"

"Kesempatan habis! Siap-siap dengan hukumanmu Fang~"

"Tunggu dulu— berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi!"

Hanya sebuah pagi biasa di mana Fang dan Boboiboy adalah dua siswa pertama yang datang ke sekolah.

.

.: :.

* * *

**_7\. _****_Sport_**

* * *

Boboiboy senang bermain sepak bola. Mengoper bola bermotif hitam-putih itu ke kawan setimnya dan meluncurkannya menembus gawang. Dia menyukai perasaan puas ketika melihat bola itu menyentuh ujung-ujung jari kiper dan terus melaju menyentuh jaring gawang dan memberi timnya sebuah poin.

Tapi dia juga suka melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut ungu kebiruan memainkan basket tepat di lapangan di sebelahnya. Tubuh ramping itu men-dribble bola oranye dengan lincah dan melompat, menembakkan bola di tangannya ke jaring berlubang di atas sana. Boboiboy diam-diam menyukai bagaimana keringat meluncur dari pelipis ke dagu, leher, dan tulang selangkanya. Dia menyukai cara bahu yang tidak lebih lebar darinya itu naik turun, menyerasikan dengan gerakan dadanya mengambil napas.

Meskipun begitu, dia tidak akan mengakui bahwa ia sering tidak bisa memusatkan perhatiannya ke permainan sepak bola yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia tidak akan mengaku pada Gopal bahwa ia luput menjaga bola hingga bola itu diambil lawan karena memerhatikan seorang anak lelaki. Ia tidak akan mengaku pada anggota timnya yang lain kalau ia terlalu sibuk mengagumi gerakan lincah seseorang hingga tidak sadar seorang lawan yang tepat di depannya menembakkan gol.

Oh, sungguh, ia _tidak akan_ mengakuinya.

.

.: :.

* * *

**_8\. _****_Compliment_**

* * *

Jika ditanya, apakah Adu Du pernah membuatnya iri, Boboiboy tidak bisa menjawab dengan jujur.

Memang, sebenarnya ia lebih merasa kasihan pada alien satu itu. Terbuang dari planetnya dan dilecehkan sesamanya, pernah kehilangan seorang partner yang sangat berharga baginya. Jika saja Boboiboy yang melalui semua itu, ia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa bertahan.

Mungkin, dia bisa berkata bahwa ia iri pada kegigihan Adu Du, yang terus menerus mencoba mengalahkannya meski lebih sering gagal. Namun... ada yang membuatnya lebih iri lagi.

Boboiboy hanya pernah dipuji sekali oleh Fang, waktu dia berhasil mengalahkan Ejo Jo. Tapi... yah, hanya itu. Tidak ada lagi. Setelah memuji begitu pun, Fang tetap bilang bahwa Boboiboy tidak lebih hebat darinya. Anak berkacamata itu terlalu keras kepala untuk memuji saingannya lagi. Bahkan, ketika ditembak Pistol Emosi Y pun, Fang tidak pernah memujinya.

Padahal anak berdarah Cina itu jelas-jelas pernah menyebut _Adu Du_ tampan!

Ia ingat sekali. Saat dia dan teman-temannya baru saja sampai ke Kedai Tok Aba untuk melaporkan situasi, dalam keadaan kacau karena sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang, Fang mengatakan bahwa Adu Du yang _tampan_ menembak mereka dengan pistol perubah emosi.

Boboiboy yang saat itu sudah terlalu putus asa semakin hilang harapan. Ia masih ingat perasaan kosongnya ketika mendengar kata Adu Du dan tampan diucap dalam satu kalimat oleh Fang. Ayolah, banyak orang menyebutnya tampan, lho! Ia cukup percaya diri bahwa tampangnya jauh lebih baik dari kepala kotak hijau itu. Tapi Fang tidak pernah menujukan pujian seperti '_tampan'_ padanya!

Segitu tidak sukanya kah Fang pada dirinya? Padahal tidak harus tampan, apa saja...

Atau itulah yang dipikirkannya sebelum ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan Ying dan Fang tempo hari. Saat dia kembali dari kantin terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Gopal yang memutuskan untuk di luar kelas lebih lama, karena sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

_"Menurutmu Boboiboy itu orang seperti apa?"_

_"Dia berisik dan menyebalkan."_

_"_Haiya_... segitu saja? Yang lebih spesifik, dong!"_

_"_Ish_, jawaban apa yang kauharapkan? Dua kata itu cukup merangkum sikap Boboiboy, kau tahu! Yah, dia terkadang kelewat baik, terlalu peduli pada orang lain sedangkan dirinya dalam bahaya. Menyebalkan dan sok jadi pahlawan. Dan coba kau lihat seringainya itu! Urgh, membuatku ingin menamparnya agar seringai itu hilang!"_

_"Hee.. lalu, lalu?"_

_"Seringainya adalah hal terakhir yang kusukai. Tapi dia bisa menjadi perhatian kadang-kadang, tanpa diduga. Aku heran dengan sikapnya, selalu berubah-ubah. Mungkin pengaruh dari tiga kekuatannya...? Tapi yaa, itu! Aku tetap saja membencinya! Dia mengesalkan sekali!"_

Saat mendengar ucapan panjang Fang mengenai dirinya, Boboiboy tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Anak itu membencinya, oke, tapi pendapat Fang mengenai kebaikannya? Seharusnya Boboiboy membawa ponsel untuk merekam ucapan itu agar bisa ia putar berkali-kali.

Rencananya untuk memakan donat lobak merah di depan Fang dan membuat anak yang lupa membawa uang bekal itu jengkel setengah mati pun berantakan. Didorong oleh perasaan senangnya, Boboiboy pun memasuki kelas (karena entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihat Ying akrab dengan Fang) dan mengusik pembicaraan keduanya. Ia akhirnya memberikan sebungkus donat lobak merah pada Fang.

Heh, tidak pernah ia merasa sesenang itu.

.

.: :.

* * *

**_9\. _****_Cute_**

* * *

"Dia itu iri pada ketampanan dan keimutanmu, Boboiboy." Ucap Yaya suatu hari.

"He? Siapa?"

Mereka berdua sedang melaksanakan piket kelas bersama. Yaya menyapu lantai sementara Boboiboy mengelap jendela. Teman-teman yang lain sudah pulang. Sebenarnya ada seorang lagi yang piket, namun kebetulan dia sedang sakit.

Gadis berjilbab itu menghela napas sambil menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya sejenak untuk menyempatkan diri berkacak pinggang pada sahabatnya. "Siapa lagi, lah. Fang."

"Ooh..." Boboiboy manggut-manggut. "Eh, tunggu, Fang? Iri dengan keimutanku?"

"Yup. Teman-teman kan bilang kau lebih imut darinya tepat di depan mukanya. Dia iri karena kau tampan, imut, lebih pintar, lebih hebat, dan segalanya. Makanya dia sebegitu judesnya padamu."

"...Aku bisa mengerti kalau dia iri dengan ketampananku, tapi kenapa ia iri karena aku imut?"

"Dia iri karena kau lebih imut darinya, Boboiboy." Yaya memutar mata, kemudian ia melanjutkan kegiatan menyapunya. "Aduh, sudahlah, aku cuma mau memecah keheningan saja... lagian tumben-tumbenan kau mau piket. Biasanya aku harus mengejarmu dengan sapu dulu."

"Sebentar, Yaya, tidakkah kau pikir itu aneh?" Boboiboy malah ikut menjeda kegiatannya dan menyamankan diri di salah satu kursi. "Kenapa ia iri dengan keimutanku padahal dia lebih imut?"

"Hah?"

"Iya lho. Fang itu imut sekali. Apalagi kalau dia sedang marah, mukanya lucu begitu. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya?"

Yaya diam. Ia memandang Boboiboy dengan mata menyipit. Yang dipandang menaikkan sebelah alis, heran.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"...Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada Fang langsung, kau tahu. Siapa tahu dengan begitu ia bisa jadi lebih ramah padamu."

Wajah Boboiboy merona, sedikit sih. Anak yang menguasai tiga elemen itu buru-buru berdiri dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengelap kaca. "Sori, lupakan saja."

Yaya hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.: :.

* * *

**_10\. _****_Photo_**

* * *

Hari itu, hal yang sudah lama Boboiboy kira akan mustahil terjadi, ternyata benar-benar kejadian.

Gopal membayar utangnya pada Tok Aba.

Err, yaa... tidak semuanya sih. Cuma seperlimanya saja. Tapi itu merupakan kemajuan besar bagi Gopal. Dengan senyum menyombong, anak bertubuh gempal itu menaruh beberapa lembar uang di meja kedai, di depan Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang tampak _speechless_. Tok Aba sampai _jawdrop_.

"W-wah, Gopal! Apa yang terjadi hari ini sehingga kau dapat membayar utangmu?" ujar Boboiboy akhirnya, setelah terlalu lama speechless bersama kakeknya dan sang robot pemberi kuasa.

"Hari ini Cikgu Papa memberitahuku bahwa Kebenaran tidak akan mati dengan utang tidak terbayar!" seru Gopal berapi-api seraya mengikuti gaya guru favoritnya.

"Huh? Perasaan Cikgu Papa tidak pernah bilang begitu di kelas..."

"Tentu saja! Karena dia mengucapkannya langsung padaku! Aku adalah murid favoritnya!" dan perkataan itu pun dilanjutkan tawa puas membahanana.

_Euh, mungkin itu karena kau adalah anak yang paling suka berutang ke sana ke mari,_ batin Boboiboy dalam hati. Sengaja tidak diucapkan keras-keras agar tidak merusak _mood_ Gopal yang kelihatannya sedang baik.

Tapi, ekspresi tidak percaya Boboiboy sepertinya sangat terlihat di wajahnya, karena Gopal buru-buru meringis. "Err, itu tadi cuma becanda..."

_Gubrak!_ Tok Aba, Ochobot, dan Boboiboy terjengkang indah dengan kompak.

"Lalu, yang sebenarnya bagaimana?" ujar Ochobot yang melayang lagi setelah puas terjengkang.

"Hehe." Gopal menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. "Bisnisku sedang bagus akhir-akhir ini."

"Bisnis?" Boboiboy yang sudah kembali ke posisi duduknya mengernyitkan dahi.

"Iyalah. Aku pernah cerita kan tentang bisnisku menjual foto-foto Fang?"

Nama yang disebut terakhir membuat punggung Boboiboy tegak. "Maksudmu?"

"Entah ada angin apa, penggemarnya makin banyak membeli foto-foto Fang. Mungkin sejak aku menjual foto Fang yang memakai rok _pink_ itu—"

"Kau memotretnya saat itu?" seru Boboiboy kaget, teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang disebabkan ide gilanya sendiri. Gopal benar-benar berani mati jika ia menjual foto memalukan itu.

"Yep. Kau terlalu sibuk menutup hidung dan berteriak ke arah langit saat aku memotretnya. Untung saja dia tidak menyadarinya juga." Gopal mengangkat bahu, kemudian membusungkan dada penuh rasa bangga.

Oh ya ampun, Gopal... kenapa di hal-hal seperti ini baru kau berani? Jika Fang tahu, kau bisa habis!

"Tapi ya, Boboiboy, akhir-akhir ini yang meminta foto Fang itu bukan hanya perempuan."

"Hah?"

"Belakangan ada juga laki-laki yang menobatkan diri sebagai penggemar Fang!"

Jika mau hiperbola, Boboiboy serasa dikejut jantung mendengar perkataan Gopal itu.

Seolah ingin memperparah kesehatan jantung sahabatnya, Gopal menambahkan, "Seriusan! Mereka bilang Fang itu lumayan imut jika dilihat-lihat. Ih, merinding! Imut darimananya? Kalau imut seperti nenek sihir sih mungkin bisa!"

Api-api kecemburuan serasa melalap hatinya, dan Boboiboy sudah siap berubah menjadi tiga lalu mencari oknum-oknum yang sudah berani membeli foto Fang, hendak menghabisi mereka. Hey, dia sendiri tidak punya!

"Um, Boboiboy, kau baik-baik saja?" ujar Ochobot yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak. Tok Aba sedang sibuk mengelap tiap cangkir di kedai demi menyibukkan diri, masih kaget karena Gopal yang tiba-tiba membayar utangnya.

"Ya." Dan Gopal bergidik ketika mendengar suara Boboiboy yang lebih mirip geraman daripada jawaban. Bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu memandang sahabatnya lekat-lekat. "Gopal..."

"Y-ya?"

Boboiboy menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri. Rasanya tidak enak jika ia menyuruh Gopal menjual foto-foto itu. Maka, dia mengambil jalan lain.

"Berapa harga fotomu yang tersisa? Akan kubeli semuanya."

Sementara Ochobot langsung _facepalm_ begitu mendengar perkataan Boboiboy.

.

Sejak saat itu, Fang terus kebingungan karena tiba-tiba Boboiboy seolah-olah menempel padanya setiap waktu. Memelototi setiap orang yang mendekat ke arahnya— apalagi jika tidak memiliki keperluan apa pun, membuat orang-orang itu ketakutan dan segera menjauh. Tentu saja, siapa yang berani cari ribut dengan anak yang bisa berpecah jadi tiga?

Dan sejak saat itu, Boboiboy adalah pelanggan setia Gopal. Dialah orang pertama yang memborong foto-foto Fang setiap kali Gopal baru selesai mencetaknya.

.

.: :.

* * *

**A/N :**

Saya balik lagi~ XD Akhirnya saya malah ngelanjutin ini... .w.

Wah, saya tidak menyangka bakal disambut hangat di fandom ini ;;w;; Terima kasih ya!

Sepertinya chapter kemarin lebih mirip kumpulan ficlet daripada drabble (saya baru tengok Kamus Perfanfiksian Indonesia sih... /der), dan chapter sekarang baru bisa disebut drabble. Sekalipun yang ke-9 dan ke-10 bisa disebut ficlet juga—argh sudahlah pusing saya... /plakplak

Sebenarnya saya tidak begitu puas dengan chapter ini, humunya kurang =w= (suara di kejauhan : Mereka masih SD woy!) Oya, maaf jika ada beberapa hal yang salah di fanfic ini dan tidak sesuai dengan canon-nya, karena... well, saya jarang nonton acaranya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf! ;; /thor

Terima kasih jika kalian bersedia membaca sampai sini! Kritik, saran, dan komentarnya mengenai fanfic sederhana ini sangat diapresiasi_! Please expect more BBBF fics from me because I have a lot of idea for them! _Dan tumben banget, saya kebelet ingin nulisnya. Biasanya saya jarang begini sih—uwu

Terima kasih lagi saya ucapkan buat yang sudah review di chapter kemarin : **satandowski, AqariFiaFRsd, Ranifk, Namika Rahma, Yuka-Shuu and Raira, viziha, , barbie, Yuriko-chan, Guest, nataliezore, Hln2510, uzumaki himeka, erisaka-can, **dan** Mamiko Momoda. **Terima kasih pula buat yang sudah nge-fave, nge-follow, atau membaca tanpa meninggalkan jejak~ ^^

Oh, terima kasih buat yang sudah nyemangatin saya dalam menghadapi tugas dan ujian—coretsekalipunsayasedangprokrastingkatakutdenganmenulisfanficinisebagaipelariancoret

**Azu**


	3. 11-15 : Fang's Side

**Step by Step**

A BoboiBoy fanfiction by Chikara Az

BoboiBoy © Animonsta Studios

This fanfiction © Me

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : BL/sho-ai, OOC akut, semi-Canon, kumpulan ficlet/drabble

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy~

* * *

Hal-hal sederhana yang secara sadar-tak-sadar membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka menyadari kalau ada _sesuatu_ di antara mereka. Dan secara sadar-tak-sadar menumbuhkan hal yang **_aneh_** di hati mereka.

.: :.

* * *

**_11\. _****_Jacket_**

* * *

Fang sudah memasuki kelasnya saat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6.15 pagi. Tadinya ia mengira akan menemukan kelas yang kosong, tapi ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Boboiboy?"

Sosok bertopi dinosaurus yang sedari tadi menatap ke arah jendela pun menoleh, senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Benar, kelas hanya diisi oleh Boboiboy seorang.

"Pagi, Fang! Tumben sudah datang?"

Sang bocah berkacamata mengangguk kecil sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya sendiri. Ia duduk dan menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan seperti biasanya. Iris violetnya memandang jendela, mengamati tetes-tetes hujan yang membasahi kaca.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" ujarnya kemudian, menjawab perkataan Boboiboy yang tadinya akan ia abaikan.

Boboiboy tertawa pelan, "Tak apa-apa kok. Tumben saja. Biasanya yang datang setelah aku adalah Yaya atau Ying, sih..."

Suaranya menghilang, dan ia malah memandang Fang lekat-lekat hingga matanya memicing.

"Apa?" desis Fang, risih sudah dipandangi begitu.

"Kau kehujanan?" tanya bocah yang lebih tua sebulan dari lawan bicaranya. Dahinya mengernyit pada baju Fang yang agak basah di bagian bahu.

"Hhh, iya." Fang menghela napas. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sedikit basah, membuat beberapa tetes air keluar dari sana. "Waktu sudah setengah jalan, hujan tiba-tiba turun. Dan aku nggak bawa payung."

Boboiboy mengeluarkan suara "hum" tanda mengerti.

"Mana dingin lagi..." lanjut Fang, sebelum ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan dua tangan.

Tahu-tahu, Boboiboy berdiri dan menghampirinya. Fang bingung ketika bocah itu melepas jaket oranye yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Mau ngapain—"

Perkataannya terhenti ketika Boboiboy menyampirkan jaket itu di bahunya. Anak itu menyeringai puas sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Fang lembut.

"Nah, lebih hangat, kan?"

Iya sih. Sampai wajah Fang juga ikut-ikutan memanas.

Tapi... alih-alih mengucapkan terima kasih atau apa pun yang menandakan bahwa Fang menghargai gestur Boboiboy, sang pengendali bayang malah mengirimkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi Boboiboy yang tidak bersalah.

"HEH! SAKIT—"

"A-aku punya jaket sendiri, tahu!"

"Hah?! Makanya dipake, dong! Jangan cuma dijadiin aksesoris pinggang aja!"

Pagi yang seharusnya tenang dan hanya diisi oleh suara hujan pun terpaksa dirusak oleh suara pertengkaran dari dua bocah yang saling bersaing itu.

.

.: :.

* * *

**_12\. _****_Ice Cream_**

* * *

"Capek... panas... arrghh..." Boboiboy berucap tak keruan.

"Gak usah dibilang keras-keras gitu juga kita semua udah tahu." Fang berujar sarkastis.

Pelajaran olahraga hari itu mungkin termasuk pelajaran yang paling melelahkan selama satu semester ini. Bagaimana tidak, para siswa kelas lima jujur disuruh berlari tujuh keliling lapangan dalam waktu 10 menit di bawah terik matahari pukul 12 siang. Kalau mereka tidak mengenakan seragam olahraga, pasti sudah dikira sebagai anak _trouble maker_ yang terkena sanksi saat berlari-lari begitu.

"Papa Zola... kejam..." Gopal yang kini merebah pasrah di lapangan berumput terengah. Baru kali ini ia mencela sang idola. Tapi dia tidak sendiri sih, baik di bagian tiduran di lapangan maupun di bagian mengutuki guru olahraga merangkap matematika mereka itu. Boboiboy dan beberapa murid lelaki lain juga melakukannya. Para perempuan sudah berlari menuju ruang ganti baju.

Fang sendiri hanya duduk di bangku lapangan setengah meter dari dua sahabatnya sesama pengguna jam kuasa. Dia mengendalikan napas, sekalipun peluh terus membasahi pelipisnya. Ugh, rasanya menjijikkan. Ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat membersihkan diri, seandainya kakinya tidak menjerit protes tiap dia mengambil sebuah langkah. Padahal setelah olahraga adalah jam istirahat, tapi kelelahan membuatnya tidak bisa menikmati istirahat siang ini dengan sempurna.

"Eh, Iwan! Itu es krim beli di mana?"

Seruan antusias Gopal membuat Fang mengangkat kepala dan menangkap sosok Iwan menjilati es krim _blueberry_ di atas _cone_ coklat yang menggoda. Fang meneguk ludah, rasanya pasti enak di tengah-tengah terik matahari seperti ini.

Iwan mengerjapkan mata, kaget karena seruan tiba-tiba dari bocah yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu. Kemudian, dia menunjuk sebuah gerobak es krim di ujung lapangan. Sejak kapan tukang es krim itu ada?

Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana, anak-anak yang tadi terengah kelelahan pun langsung bangkit demi menghampiri tukang es krim itu. Fang tidak terkecuali. Rasa sakit di kaki tidak ia pedulikan karena keinginan membeli es krim jauh lebih besar. Ia bersyukur sudah memasukkan uang jajan di saku celana olahraganya.

"Faaangghh..."

Erangan itu membuat Fang yang sudah seperempat jalan menghentikan langkah. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Boboiboy masih terbaring di atas padang rumput.

"Eh? Kau tidak mau es krim?" tanya Fang, dia menunduk memandang Boboiboy yang kini nyengir padanya.

"Hehe. Mau, sih... makanya aku panggil kamu juga." kata Boboiboy sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang sudah menggenggam selembar uang pada Fang. "Bisa tolong beliin?"

Sebuah perempatan imajiner terbentuk di dahi Fang. "Enak aja! Beli sendiri!"

"Hee? Aku capek tahu. Lagian, kamu kan sudah berdiri, jadi sekalian saja." Boboiboy berkelit, ekspresi memohon di wajahnya.

"Memangnya aku nggak capek?"

"Ayolah, Faangg~ _please_? Aku benar-benar lelah ini..."

Fang mendecak kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menendang pinggang anak lelaki berambut hitam yang kini terbaring itu. Namun, tahu-tahu dia sudah menyambar uang dari tangan Boboiboy dan berbalik menuju tukang es krim yang sudah dikerubungi oleh teman-temannya. Tanpa perlu melihat, ia tahu seringai kemenangan pasti sudah terukir di wajah Boboiboy.

Setelah beberapa menit mengantri (yang rasanya sangat, sangat lama), Fang akhirnya menggenggam es krim vanila di tangan kanan dan coklat di tangan kiri. Ia tidak tahu rasa es krim favorit Boboiboy, namun, mengingat dia adalah cucu pengelola kedai coklat panas, es krim coklat mungkin pilihan yang bagus.

Sialnya, matahari begitu terik sehingga kedua es krim di tangannya mencair pelan-pelan saat Fang akan kembali ke tempat Boboiboy berada. Es krim vanilanya yang mulai meleleh masih bisa diatasi karena ia bisa menjilatinya, namun lain kasusnya dengan es krim coklat di tangannya yang lain. Fang hanya berharap lelehan es krim itu tak akan mengenai tangannya sebelum ia menyerahkannya pada Boboiboy.

"Faang!"

Seruan ceria dari Boboiboy yang kini sudah dalam posisi duduk membuat Fang semakin kesal saja. Dia masih bisa nyengir gitu padahal Fang repot di sini karena dirinya!

Fang semakin cepat berjalan agar ia bisa segera menyerahkan es krim coklat di tangannya pada Boboiboy. Ia sudah dibuat lengket oleh keringat, jangan ditambah es krim ini juga!

Akhirnya, ia pun sampai. Fang langsung duduk di depan Boboiboy, bersyukur karena es krim coklat di tangan kirinya kelihatan belum meleleh dan mengenai tangannya.

"Uangnya cukup, jadi tidak ada kembali—"

Boboiboy tiba-tiba membungkuk dan mengarahkan mulutnya ke tangan kiri Fang. Sebuah lidah hangat terasa mengenai tangannya, menjilat sesuatu yang mengalir di sana. Sepertinya ada lelehan es krim coklat yang luput dari pengelihatan Fang dan mengenai tangannya, membuat Boboiboy menjilatinya hingga bersih sebelum mengambil es krimnya dari Fang.

Fang masih mematung saat Boboiboy mengusap-usap tangannya agar basah yang ditinggalkan lelehan es krim (serta jilatannya sendiri) menghilang.

"Eheh, sori. Tadi es krimnya meleleh, sayang kalau kebuang." Boboiboy nyengir tanpa dosa, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan. Dan dia masih belum melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan kiri Fang. "Makasih, ya! Kau tahu saja aku suka yang rasa coklat. Terbaiklah, Fang!"

Tahu bahwa sebenarnya tindakannya cari mati, Boboiboy pasrah saja saat Fang membuat Elang Bayang yang segera menyerangnya di tempat.

.

.: :.

* * *

**_13\. _****_Selfie_**

* * *

"_Selfie_ itu apa?"

Pertanyaan singkat yang dilontarkan sang bocah bersurai anggur membuat keempat temannya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Angin siang sepoi-sepoi membelai mereka, yang sedang berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba.

"Kau nggak tahu _selfie_?" ujar Gopal, ia terlihat terkejut. "Orang yang kelewat pede sepertimu nggak tahu _selfie_? Yang bener aja?"

"Eh, serius tahu." Desis Fang. Kapan sih perkataan Gopal tidak mencela dirinya? "Aku sering menemukan kata itu di media sosial. Memangnya kau tahu?"

"Tahu, lah!" Gopal nyengir lebar. Ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ berkamera dari saku celananya, dan memamerkannya pada teman-temannya yang lain. "Mau liat koleksi _selfie_-ku?"

"Kau suka _selfie_, Gopal?" kata Yaya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Hah? Wahahah, yang bener nih? Aku saja tidak suka!" Ying tertawa geli.

"Kalian tidak melihat dia waktu pertama kali dapat ponsel itu dari ayahnya... hiih." Boboiboy yang duduk di sebelah Fang bergidik, ngeri sendiri akan memori itu.

"Hei, kalian belum menjawab pertanyaanku, lah." Fang protes, kesal karena pertanyaannya diabaikan.

Yaya tertawa, "_Selfie_ itu artinya mengambil foto diri sendiri dengan kamera _handphone_. Biasanya pakai kamera depan. Kita harus mengambilnya sendiri, bukan oleh orang lain. Kalau oleh orang lain bukan _selfie_ namanya."

"Uwah, definisi _selfie_ dari mana tuh?" celetuk Ying. "Mbah Google?"

"Wikipedia." Sembur sang gadis berjilbab, asal.

"Oh...?" Fang mengernyitkan dahi, tampaknya belum mengerti.

"_Selfie_ bisa berisi foto diri sendiri atau bersama dengan orang lain. Kalau banyakan namanya _group selfie_." Lanjut Yaya, sibuk sendiri dengan penjelasannya. "Kau mengerti tidak?"

"Err... ada yang bisa kasih contoh?" Fang berkata pelan, dan _facepalm_ pun dilakukan keempat sahabatnya. Tumben banget ini anak satu telmi. Wajah Fang merona tipis, antara malu dan kesal. Salahnya juga sih, zaman gini siapa yang tidak tahu _selfie_?

"Coba minta pada Gopal, dia katanya suka nge-_selfie_, kan?" usul Ying, menunjuk sang bocah besar dengan jari telunjuk kecilnya.

"Eh oke—" Gopal mulai berkutat dengan ponselnya demi menyentuh ikon kamera.

Namun, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang merangkul bahu Fang. Tangan itu menarik tubuh kurus Fang ke arah pemiliknya hingga Fang merasakan punggungnya menyentuh dada hangat seseorang. Terlalu kaget untuk bicara, Fang menoleh dan mendapati sebuah _handphone_ berkamera depan yang digenggam oleh Boboiboy mengarah padanya. Di layar handphone itu, cerminan sosok Fang yang dirangkul—setengah didekap—oleh Boboiboy yang tersenyum lebar terlihat jelas.

_Klik!_

"Ah—apa—" Fang tergagap, dirasanya wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Nah, yang tadi itu namanya _selfie_." Ujar Boboiboy santai, masih belum melepas rangkulannya. "Tambahan, biasanya _selfie_ yang seperti ini di-_upload_ ke media sosial. Nanti aku _tag_ kamu, deh! Kita sudah berteman, kan?"

"Eh— tunggu, lepaskan!" seru Fang, menepis tangan Boboiboy dari bahunya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, entah kenapa. "Jangan di-_upload_ sembarangan! Biar aku lihat dulu fotonya seperti apa!"

Tangan Boboiboy menghindar cepat saat Fang berusaha meraih _handphone_-nya. "Huush, sudahlah, wajahmu manis kok di fotonya!"

"Manis—?!"

Yaya dan Ying menghela napas saat kedua rival itu memulai perebutan ponsel di tangan Boboiboy. Pemandangan biasa, kejadian biasa. Sepertinya dua orang itu tidak akan merasa lengkap jika belum bertengkar dengan yang lain. Sementara Gopal, memperhatikan pasangan—err, dua rival itu dengan pandangan tak pasti.

"Jadi... masih mau kuberi contoh _selfie_, tidak?" ujar Gopal akhirnya.

.

.: :.

* * *

**_14\. _****_Hat_**

* * *

Ketukan pelan di pintu rumahnya pada suatu Minggu sore mengagetkan Ochobot. Robot tersebut mematikan televisi yang sedari tadi disimaknya demi melayang menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya.

"Oh, selamat siang, Fang! Ada apa?" sapa Ochobot riang begitu melihat sosok di depan pintu.

Anak lelaki berambut melawan gravitasi yang mengenakan jaket serta celana _magenta_-nya yang biasa tersenyum tipis, "Siang. Aku ada kerja kelompok dengan Boboiboy hari ini."

"Eh? Dia tidak bilang kalau kalian ada kerja kelompok..." Ochobot berucap kebingungan.

Fang memutar matanya. "Mungkin dia lupa lagi. Tenang saja, kerja kelompoknya di sini, kok. Eh, kuharap aku tidak mengganggu...?"

"Tidak, tidak! Silahkan masuk, kalau begitu!"

Fang mengikuti sang robot pemberi kuasa memasuki rumah yang didominasi warna kekuningan itu. Ia pun duduk di sofa ruang depan. Ia sudah beberapa kali ke rumah Boboiboy, namun tidak pernah bosan untuk mengamati tiap isi ruangan.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya. Boboiboy sedang di kamar mandi, akan kupanggil. Mau minum apa?" Ochobot melayang-layang ceria, dan Fang tak bisa menahan senyumannya lagi. Ia selalu senang saat melihat tingkah laku Ochobot, baginya, robot itu lumayan menggemaskan.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Fang, menolak dengan sopan.

"Eh jangan begitu! Kubawakan coklat panas saja, ya?"

Fang tidak sempat menolak lagi karena robot kuning itu keburu melayang cepat menuju pintu dapur. Sang anak yang identik dengan warna ungu kebiruan mendesah pelan. Yah apa boleh buat, lagipula ini Ochobot kan yang menawarkan.

Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya memperhatikan seisi ruangan, dan iris violetnya berhenti di sebuah topi jingga dengan tiga tanduk dan polkadot kuning di meja di sampingnya.

_Bukannya itu topi Boboiboy...?_

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, tangan Fang yang dibalut sarung tangan _fingerless_ meraih topi itu. Ia memperhatikannya dengan mata menyipit. Sejak dulu ia bingung kenapa ada tiga tanduk yang mirip dinosaurus itu di topi yang menjadi ciri khas Boboiboy tersebut. Bahkan topi itu memiliki dua gigi bulat segala. Desainnya sangat unik, Boboiboy beli di mana?

Bibirnya agak berkedut karena pikirannya yang melantur, kemudian ia meletakkan topi itu di kepalanya.

Keseringan melihat Boboiboy mengenakan topinya menghadap ke belakang membuat Fang melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu topi itu terpasang di kepalanya, Fang dapat mencium aroma Boboiboy yang sudah akrab di hidungnya menguar dari topi tersebut. Dan... kalau boleh jujur, Fang menyukainya.

Diam sebentar, kemudian Fang menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca, sekalipun tidak sejelas jika ia bercermin.

Penampilannya dengan topi Boboiboy di kepala tidak terlalu buruk.

"Boboiboy," ucapnya pelan, memegang ujung topi dengan tangannya. Senyuman geli terukir manis di wajah orientalnya.

Kemudian, Fang memutar topi itu hingga menghadap ke depan, moncongnya menghalangi cahaya lampu ruang depan mengenai wajahnya.

"Halilintar," lalu Fang memasang ekspresi cemberut mendekati marah yang selalu dipasang salah satu persona Boboiboy itu. Halilintar mirip dengannya, kelihatan dingin di luar namun sangat gampang dibuat meledak. Hanya saja Halilintar ledakannya lebih dahsyat, dia bisa langsung menyambarmu dengan petir jika kau mengganggunya.

Tertawa kecil, kali ini Fang memosisikan topi itu miring ke kanan, agak ke bawah sedikit.

"Taufan," ia berusaha memasang senyum lebar dan mimik jahil yang selalu ada di wajah si pengendali angin, tapi begitu ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di kaca, Fang buru-buru melunturkan ekspresi itu. Nah, dirinya dan Taufan malah sangat bertolak belakang. Taufan kelewat ceria dan berisik, Fang tidak bisa tahan setiap dekat dengan dia.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Fang memutar topinya hingga kembali ke posisi awal, menghadap ke belakang.

"Gempa," sebuah senyum lembut terukir di bibir tipis Fang. Senyuman yang terpasang pada Gempa jika persona yang satu itu memandang ke arahnya. Gempa pun berbeda dari dua "kembaran"-nya. Dia bijaksana dan berkepala dingin, memiliki sifat yang paling mirip dengan Boboiboy sendiri. Fang merasa bahwa Gempa yang paling bisa diandalkan daripada dua persona lainnya.

Masih mengfokuskan mata pada kaca jendala, topi di kepala Fang menghadap lagi ke depan, agak ke atas sedikit, sehingga tidak menutupi wajah.

"Api," Fang mencoba memasang seringai penuh arti yang sungguh identik dengan si pengendali elemen yang hiperaktif itu, namun tiba-tiba rasa sedih melanda hatinya. Api adalah bukti bahwa Boboiboy juga memiliki perasaan terdalam yang tidak diberitahu pada siapa pun, yang hanya disimpan untuk sendiri. Padahal, Fang tak akan keberatan jika Boboiboy mau berbagi dengannya—

Eh, tunggu, apa yang dia pikirkan?

Menggerutu kecil, wajahnya agak memerah. Fang memutuskan untuk merubah posisi topinya lagi. Kali ini, ia menurunkan moncong topi hingga nyaris menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Air," tidak sulit untuk memasang ekspresi super-datar-kayak-papan yang selalu ditempel di wajah persona paling baru itu. Di antara semua Boboiboy, Air adalah yang paling sulit Fang mengerti. Ia tidak banyak bicara, jauh lebih pendiam daripada Halilintar. Dia benar-benar seperti air, terlihat tenang namun dapat menjadi sangat mematikan, karena kekuatan Air tidak kalah dari Api.

Fang menghela napas sambil menutup kelopak mata. Begitu ia membuka matanya lagi, bukan hanya bayangannya yang tampak di kaca jendela.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan beriris _hazel_ membungkuk di dekatnya, nyengir lebar.

"Kayaknya kamu senang banget dengan topiku, Fang."

Fang tersentak kaget, baru sadar kalau anak lelaki di sampingnya adalah Boboiboy. Sang tuan rumah tertawa, kemudian duduk di sampingnya, menaikkan sebelah kaki secara kasual.

"K-kamu?! Sejak kapan—" seru Fang, malu sendiri.

"Hmm, sejak kamu bilang 'Halilintar'? Daritadi aku nggak langsung masuk ke sini, diam dulu di ambang pintu dapur sambil ngeliatin kamu. Lucu banget, kamu nggak sadar lagi." Jelas Boboiboy, matanya berkilat-kilat jahil. "Serius deh, kamu suka benar dengan topiku, ya?"

Tidak terima, Fang buru-buru melepas topi itu dari kepalanya dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Boboiboy. Wajahnya terasa agak hangat, bagaimana tidak? Dia pasti terlihat aneh sekali tadi! Lagipula apa sih yang merasukinya hingga melakukan hal itu—

"Eh, kenapa dilepas?" protes Boboiboy, tidak menerima topi yang disodorkan padanya.

"Itu kan punyamu. Kukembalikan." Jawab Fang ketus.

"Tapi aku senang kok liat kamu pakai topiku. Sini, kupakaikan lagi!"

"Hah?! Apaan—"

Perkataan Fang terpaksa dihentikan karena Boboiboy sudah langsung mendekat sambil menyambar topi dari tangannya, dan secara seenaknya memasang lagi topi itu di kepala Fang, menghadap ke belakang.

"Nah, begitu! Kau kelihatan manis, tahu tidak?"

"Aku ini keren, lah! Bukan m-manis—"

Boboiboy tertawa, dan tiba-tiba Fang merasa tertegun. Ia baru sadar kalau Boboiboy terlihat—er, tampan—tanpa topinya. Rambut hitam legamnya terlihat agak acak-acakan, seperti yang baru bangun tidur (mungkin itu salah satu penyebab kenapa dia memakai topi ke mana-mana). Dia jadi mendapat godaan aneh untuk menyentuhnya—

"Kau suka topiku, tapi kau suka pemiliknya juga nggak?"

Fang merasakan semua darah memerahkan kulit wajahnya, yang pasti sudah sangat kacau sekarang. Ia nyaris menendang Boboiboy hingga jatuh dari sofa yang mereka duduki.

"JANGAN KEPEDEAN!"

Ochobot, dengan nampan berisi dua gelas coklat panas di tangan, menghela napas panjang. Memutuskan untuk menunggu Boboiboy selesai mengganggu Fang sebelum memasuki ruang depan.

.

.: :.

* * *

**_15\. _****_Birthday_**

* * *

Pagi-pagi, saat ia bertemu di jalan menuju sekolah dengan si bocah berkacamata nila itu, sapaannya yang biasa dijawab oleh perkataan ketus kali ini dibalas dengan benar. Malah, wajah yang biasanya merengut saat memandangnya itu kali ini melunak, dan kelihatan berkali-kali lipat lebih baik.

Boboiboy heran. Ada apa dengannya?

Begitu sampai di sekolah, ia baru ingat kalau ia belum mengerjakan PR. Gopal menertawakannya (karena kali ini si besar itu mengerjakan PR) sementara Yaya dan Ying menceramahinya. Namun, seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut melawan gravitasi tanpa banyak omong menyerahkan buku PR-nya pada Boboiboy.

"Salin sana."

Kernyitan di dahi Boboiboy semakin dalam.

Saat istirahat, ketika ia (untuk kedua kalinya) menyambar donak lobat merah terakhir di kantin, si bocah pengendali bayang kelihatan tidak protes. Ia malah memesan sebuah roti coklat untuk mengisi perut. Boboiboy benar-benar bingung. Biasanya si judes ini akan murka saat donat favoritnya diambil orang lain, seperti yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Namun, tidak. Si rambut ungu hanya menghela napas sebelum meleos begitu saja.

Saat Papa Zola membagikan nilai ulangan Matematika tempo hari, Boboiboy mendapat nilai lima persen lebih tinggi dari anak lelaki yang membuatnya bingung hari ini. Dan, menambah keheranannya, sang anak lelaki yang diungguli sama sekali tidak terlihat kesal karena kekalahannya. Alih-alih, ia malah tersenyum tipis sambil menyelamati Boboiboy.

Ada yang tidak beres.

Pulang sekolah, anak lelaki berkacamata itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke suatu pusat pembelanjaan yang terkenal di Pulau Rintis (berdua saja, soalnya tiga sahabat mereka yang lain langsung pulang). Mereka berkeliling dengan dalih si raven yang ingin mencari sesuatu, namun pada akhirnya ia tidak membeli apa-apa (katanya barang yang dicari tidak ada). Walau begitu, lelaki beriris violet itu malah mentraktirnya sebuah _crepes_ dengan berbagai isi.

Di perjalanan pulang mereka menuju rumah, Boboiboy benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, Fang?" tanya Boboiboy akhirnya.

Yang disebut namanya menoleh, menggigit sedikit crepes keju-blueberry di tangannya. "Hm? Maksudmu?"

"Yah," Boboiboy menghela napas. "Kau tiba-tiba menjadi sangat baik padaku. Memberi salinan PR, tidak marah saat aku mengambil donat lobak merah terakhir atau saat nilai ujianku lebih besar darimu. Dan sekarang kau mentraktirku?"

Fang menaikkan sebelah alis, "Aku hanya berusaha berlaku baik. Kenapa? Kau lebih suka denganku yang galak itu, ya?"

"Tidak juga, tapi... aku merasa, itu bukan kau." Boboiboy meringis, sadar bahwa perkataannya terdengar aneh, tapi memang itu yang dirasakannya. "Kemarin saja kau masih menjitak kepalaku, masa kau berubah dalam semalam?"

Diam sejenak. Fang memandang ke depan lagi, kelihatan sibuk dengan crepes-nya. Boboiboy menunggu jawaban datang untuk pertanyaannya. Ia hanya penasaran, sungguh. Ia sangat menghargai semua yang Fang lakukan hari ini, tapi tetap saja, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Fang melakukan itu semua. Karena Fang yang berkelakuan baik secara langsung terdengar ganjil. Biasanya ia akan menutupi kebaikannya dengan segala kejudesan dan perkataan ketus andalannya.

Tampaknya Fang berpikir, lalu menghela napas. "Ugh. Kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang saja."

"Eh—kenapa?"

Fang tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Ia mengabaikan Boboiboy yang terus bertanya dan protes, malah mulai memacu langkah agar lebih cepat dari si bocah bertopi jingga. Boboiboy berusaha mensejajari langkah mereka, dan akhirnya menyerah untuk bertanya. Mereka berjalan beriringan lagi sambil menyantap crepes masing-masing.

"Eh? Bukannya kau belok ke sana?" tanya Boboiboy saat mereka sampai di pertigaan tempat mereka biasanya berpisah tiap pulang sekolah.

Fang memandang Boboiboy lurus, kemudian dia menyambar bungkus crepes yang sudah kosong dari tangan Boboiboy dan membuangnya bersama bungkus crepes-nya sendiri ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Iya. Tapi aku ada perlu di rumahmu."

"Hah? Aku kan ada di sini?"

"...banyak omong sekali, sih. Ayo pulang!"

Fang mulai membentak, dia juga langsung menarik tangan Boboiboy dan setengah menyeretnya menuju rumah si pengendali elemen. Boboiboy tergopoh-gopoh, berusaha mengimbangi langkah lebar-lebar Fang. Kenapa terburu-buru sekali, sih?

Namun semuanya terjawab ketika akhirnya ia sampai ke rumahnya. Ketika ia membuka kenop pintu dan Fang memerhatikannya di belakangnya, oh, mereka sudah melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, tentu.

Begitu ia memasuki ruang depan, terdengar suara terompet dan tahu-tahu ada kertas mengkilap warna-warni yang terlempar ke arahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Boboiboy!"

Yaya memegang sebuah kue _tart_ besar, sementara Ying dan Gopal nyengir lebar di dekat tumpukan hadiah untuknya. Tok Aba langsung memeluknya, tertawa karena cucunya makin bertambah besar. Ochobot menyanyikan sebuah lagu ulang tahun dengan suara ceria, diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Boboiboy lupa kalau hari ini tanggal 13 Maret.

Ia tertawa lebar-lebar dan menarik tangan Fang, memasuki ruang depan dan dengan antusias menerima pelukan serta berbagai ucapan selamat untuknya dari teman-temannya.

Ia tidak melepas tangan Fang untuk waktu yang lama. Fang juga tidak menarik tangannya dari genggaman Boboiboy. Dan sepertinya orang-orang di sekitar mereka tidak menyadari atau tidak peduli pada hal itu. Genggaman tangan Boboiboy pada Fang mengerat, dan, dia menyadari kalau Fang balik meremas tangannya dengan lembut.

* * *

"Jadi, kau berlaku baik hari ini karena aku ulang tahun?"

"Er, iya. Euh, aku lupa bawa kado, jadinya aku—kayak gitu. Sori."

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa! Tapi kukira kau memang ada perasaan khusus padaku, makanya baik begitu—"

"Pede itu ada batasnya, tahu."

"Kamu juga pede, ih. Tapi aku benar, kan? Kau memang ada rasa padaku, kan?"

"Kalau rasa untuk menamparmu sih, ada."

"Bukan, bukan. Tapi rasa untuk ada di sisiku selamanya."

"Kamu ngomong apa sih."

"Hehe. Tapi aku senang, Fang sudah mau mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini. Lain kali kita kencan lagi mau?"

"Kencan!? Y-yang tadi itu bukan kencan, tahu!"

Boboiboy tertawa, dan ia langsung menarik Fang ke pelukannya. Fang tidak memprotes banyak, ia malah menggerutu pelan sambil menyandarkan wajahnya yang memerah ke pundak Boboiboy. Ia merasa nyaman berada di dekapan si pemilik kuasa tiga, ada kehangatan aneh di hatinya. Mungkin, ini yang disebut "perasaan khusus" oleh Boboiboy tadi?

Rasanya tidak enak meninggalkan teman-teman mereka di bawah yang masih berpesta dan melearikan diri ke atas. Namun, Boboiboy masih ingin bersama Fang lebih lama di kamarnya, toh, sepertinya si lelaki berparas manis ini tidak keberatan. Ia malah kelihatan menikmati sekali dipeluk-peluk oleh Boboiboy.

_Cklek._

"Boboiboy, mau kuenya nggak—"

"GOPAL JANGAN MASUK DULU—!"

_BRUAK!_

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka disusul oleh debuman keras. Gopal menganga saat melihat Boboiboy yang memeluk Fang—yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, karena si topi jingga langsung didorong hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"Gopal! Mereka sedang mesra gitu malah diganggu! Peka sedikit bisa tidak?!" seru Ying, muncul di samping Gopal dan segera mendorong si bocah besar dari pintu kamar Boboiboy. Yaya menyusul dan segera meraih kenop pintu kamar tersebut, nyengir bersalah.

"Sori, sori... silahkan lanjutkan."

_Bam._

Pintu tertutup lagi, dan Fang rasanya ingin tenggelam saja.

Boboiboy bangkit dari jatuhnya yang sungguh tak mengenakkan di lantai. Ia nyengir lebar saat melihat wajah Fang yang sudah merah padam. Ia mendekati anak itu, dan Fang langsung menjauh, tapi punggungnya segera menabrak ujung tempat tidur yang menyatu dengan tembok.

"Nah, mau lanjutin pelukannya?" kini cengiran di wajah itu malah terlihat seperti seringaian licik. "Atau mau langsung kucium?"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Fang turun dari lantai atas dengan wajah merah padam. Boboiboy menyusul dengan sebelah pipi merah bekas tamparan.

Beberapa orang memasang senyum penuh arti namun prihatin pada Boboiboy, yang kini sedang mencegah Fang untuk langsung pulang. Yah, walaupun kebanyakan malah bingung, tapi tidak ada yang berani bertanya.

Apalagi saat Fang melancarkan Cakar Bayang pada Boboiboy yang masih mengekorinya.

Pesta yang seharusnya menyenangkan sampai akhir itu pun berantakan. Suasana kacau balau, walau untungnya tidak ada yang terluka, karena Boboiboy sampai berubah menjadi tiga untuk menghentikan Fang, yang kelihatan ingin kabur kapan saja.

Tapi ketiga persona itu tidak akan membiarkan Fang pergi, tentu saja. Mereka berhasil menyergap Fang, dan—lagi-lagi, Fang diseret ke lantai atas, memasuki kamar Boboiboy. Ulangi, Fang diseret memasuki kamar Boboiboy lagi oleh tiga persona itu.

Kan, Boboiboy ulang tahun hari ini, jadi dia merasa pantas untuk mendapat "hadiah"-nya.

Kini, para tamu berharap Fang baik-baik saja di sana.

* * *

.

***~ FIN ~***

.

* * *

**A/N :**

Happy (belated) Birthday to Boboiboy! Maap baru kelar sekarang karena saya emang lambat HAHAH. Stress banget karena UTS dan kabar kalau US dan Uprak dipercepat jadi saya nggak bisa bikin tepat waktu huhuhu /curcol /heh

Tadinya saya mau banget hiatus sampe sebulan, tapi greget juga mau nulis heheh ((^: /hina

Agaknya kumpulan ficlet di sini random banget yah- tapi sudahlah. Maaf atas OOC-nya juga yah, maaf kalau tidak berkenan huhu.

Saya bingung mau nulis apa di sini. Lagi kena flu, karena keseringan kehujanan pulang sekolah. Cuaca di kota saya gak bisa diajak kerja sama huh.

Oh iya, terima kasih bagi yang sudah review di chapter kemarin : **pingki954 **(BBBF emang mirip sama N.S www), **Yuktry the Fantasy Girl** (syukurlah kalau menginspirasi :'D), **roleparody**, **viziha** (apakah gulanya sekarang cukup?), **satandowski** (ga tau mau ngomong apa, saya seneng banget baca reviewnya :''D makasih ya!),** rin-san** (silahkan tanya langsung harga foto Fang pada Gopal), **kiku-sama**, **Yuriko-chan**, **barbie** (aah makasih, saya juga seneng ama Boboiboy yang usil), **boyfangFan's**, **riku ruki-chan**, **Guest**, **Mamiko Momoda**, dan **shin rin chan**.

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mengikuti fanfik ini sampai sini! Karena, sepertinya chapter ini bakal jadi chapter terakhir- maaf banget ya. Banyak yang terjadi, dan saya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri fanfik ini di sini /alasanluh

Sekali lagi terima kasih! Saya sangat menghargai semua review, follow, dan favorite yang ada di fik ini! Saya cinta kalian semua huhuhuh- tapi tenang, saya masih ingin nulis lebih banyak BBBF kok, hehe!

Akhirul kalam (?), mind to review?

Ciao!

**Azu**


End file.
